1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motor-driven single-lens reflex camera, independent motors are usually provided for winding and rewinding film and for driving a mirror, a shutter and a diaphragm, in addition to a motor for the AF system. In a recent camera, a high speed shutter having a shutter speed of 1/4000.about.1/8000 second has been realized. The charge load of such a high speed shutter is 2.about.4 times that of a prior shutter having a shutter speed of 1/2000 second, and accordingly, a high-power motor is required in view of the increased charge load. On the other hand, a high speed film winding system in which more than five frames of film are advanced in one second (more than 5 frames/sec.) has been developed. In such a high speed film winding system, a high-power motor (coreless motor) is used.
To respond to the need of the increased shutter speed and the film winding, it is necessary to use large high-power motors for the film winding system and for the driving system of the mirror, shutter and the diaphragm. This however results in a large and expensive camera. It is very difficult to realize both a high speed shutter system and a high speed winding system at an inexpensive cost.